


Jag är ond

by kjnoren



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2004, Filk, M/M, No Smut, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Crowley trying to convince someone—possibly himself—that he is evil. In Swedish.





	Jag är ond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Det gör ont](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489697) by Thomas "Orup" Eriksson. 



Och alla omkring dom märker ingenting

Finns de nå't mer å säga  
Säg finns det nå'nting mer  
Jag var en gång en ängel  
Jag förnekar inte de'  
Men när det snart är över  
Då finns du överallt  
Ååh!

Ond, jag är ond men det går  
Jag är ond en stund på natten  
Men inget på dan

Du vet att jag är ond  
Jag är ond men ändå  
Jag har klarat mig rätt länge  
Jag börjar blir van  
Och alla omkring dom märker ingenting  
Jag är ond, så ond

Här finns så många minnen  
Allt vi gjort i våra dar  
Fattiga å rika  
Det finns väl många minnen kvar  
Dom vill att jag ska glömma  
Och säger jag blir fri  
Ååh

Ond, jag är ond men det går  
Jag är ond en stund på natten  
Men inget på dan  
Du vet att jag är ond  
Jag är ond men ändå  
Jag har klarat mig rätt länge  
Jag börjar blir van  
Och alla omkring dom märker ingenting  
Jag är ond,  
Ååh

De sista jag behöver  
Är flera minnen utav dig  
Men när det snart är över  
Ååh  
Då finns du överallt

Ond, jag är ond men det går  
Jag är ond en stund på natten  
Men inget på dan  
Du vet att jag är ond  
Jag är ond men ändå  
Jag har klarat mig rätt länge  
Jag börjar blir van  
Och alla omkring dom märker ingenting  
Jag är ond, ond så ond så ond  
Dom märker ingenting men… mmm  
Jag är ond  
Ond, jag är ond, jag är ond

**Author's Note:**

> Baserad på ["Det gör ont"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF4Sp2p8X1Q), Lena Ph:s vinnande bidrag i Melodifestivalen 2004.
> 
> Märk att detta inte är en översättning av min egen ["It Hurts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181380), som är en egen fristående omskrivning av Orups engelska översättning.


End file.
